shadowinthesouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Personality Traits
DISTINCTIVE FEATURES TRAITS Distinctive Features define a character’s personality traits and physical peculiarities, whether inborn or developed during their upbringing . 'How Traits Works' Traits describe aspects of an adventurer’s build, temperand capabilities that under certain circumstances can give them an advantage. There are different uses for Traits, but all are governed by the same principle: The description of the Trait is essential. In other words, it must be reasonably plausible for someone with the features or qualities described by the Trait to fare better under the circumstances than an individual without them. Traits are unranked, and cannot be improved 'Uses of Traits' There are three main reasons to invoke the use of a Trait: to trigger an Automatic action, to propose an Unforeseen action, or to gain an Advancement point. 'List of Traits' Adventurous Your spirit is attracted by new experiences and challenges, especially when they seem perilous enough to put your mettle to the test. Bold You trust your capabilities to the point that you are not easily daunted, readily placing yourself in danger. Bulky You are bulky, though and probably scarred. Cautious You prefer a careful approach to all your endeavours, as you know that things can always go wrong. Clever You are ingenious and smart, quick to learn and able to make intuitive leaps. Cunning Your wit is sharp, and you are ready to use it to your advantage. Curious Your inquisitive nature is easily aroused by what is often not your concern. Determined When you set yourself a goal, you pursue it relentlessly. Eager When an endeavour appeals to your interest, you are filled with excitement and impatient Elusive When you choose not to be seen, you can be as evasive as a fish in muddy waters. Energetic You are forceful, vital and enthusiastic, which often proves contagious. Fair You are considered beautiful by most people, even by those not belonging to your folk. Fair-spoken Your speech and manners are naturally pleasant and respectful. Fierce When provoked by deed or word, or when you deem it necessary, you let loose your savage side, demonstrating your aggressiveness. Forthright Your speech is plain and direct, as your words relate your thoughts without evasiveness. Generous You give with an open hand, always mindful of the need of others. Grim Your countenance is threatening, and betrays the harshness of your spirit. Gruff You often appear taciturn and surly; the truth is that you have little patience in dealing with others, and prefer to keep to yourself rather than indulge in conversations of little consequence. To some, your abruptness is a sign of your reliability. Hardened You show the mettle of a seasoned adventurer. Misfortune has taken its toll on you, or your eyes have already witnessed too many hard deeds. Hardy You can withstand long hours of toil and travel far without rest, or under extreme conditions. Honourable You abide by a set of high principles that, among other things, require you to treat others (even you enemy) with respect, to keep your word when given, to bear yourself with dignity in any circumstance, and to seek to be fair in judgment. Just You are not easily deceived by appearances, and can usually tell right from wrong Keen-eyed The keenness of your eyesight surpasses that of most folk. Lordly Your dignified bearing arouses feelings of reverence and respect in onlookers. Merciful You show forgiveness to enemies and are quick to pity, as the hurts or sadness of others deeply move you. Merry Your spirit is not easily discouraged, and you can find light in the darkest of shadows. Nimble Your movements are sure and agile. Patient You are slow to lose your temper, and can suffer fools, delays or even hardship without complaint. Proud You hold in high esteem all your feats and achievements, or those of your people. Quick of Hearing No sound escapes your attention. Reckless You often do not think about the consequences of your actions, daring to do things that others are afraid to even contemplate doing. Robust You are blessed with vigorous health, and seldom suffer from ailments or diseases. Secretive You do not easily share your thoughts, and prefer to conceal your intentions from the eyes of others, especially outsiders to your folk. Steadfast You are firm in temperament and belief, and usually base your actions solely on your own judgement. Stern You possess a severe nature, and express it in your behaviour, body language and speech. Suspicious You strongly believe in the old proverb that says that ‘he who trusts not, is not deceived’ and live by its words. Swift You move swiftly, and are quick to take action. Tall You tower above most of your folk. True-hearted You are sincere, and your words and actions show your honest intentions. Trusty You are reliable and faithful, and your word is a valid pledge. Vengeful You do not forget slights and insults, not to mention betrayals. You are prone to holding grudges or actively seeking satisfaction. Wary You are always mindful of your surroundings, and observant of the speech and behaviour of strangers. Wilful Your confidence in your own judgement makes you deaf to all counsel but your own. Wrathful You are easily angered, and when seriously provoked you cannot contain your fury. Category:Traits Category:Characters Category:Rules Category:Character Creation